narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hiashi Hyūga
|Zdjęcie=Hiashi część I II.png;Części I-II Hiashi epilog.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=日向ヒアシ |Rōmaji=Hyūga Hiashi |Polski=Janusz Wituch, Tadeusz Borowski~Odcinek #79 |Japoński=Eizō Tsuda |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=8 Stycznia |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=41-42 |Wiek część 2=46 |Wzrost część 1=176,5 cm |Waga część 1=66,4 kg |Waga część 2=59,6 kg |Ranga część 2=Jōnin |Zajęcie=Głowa Klanu Hyūga |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan |Rejestracja Ninja=005159 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Dywizja Pierwsza |Klan=Klan Hyūga |Rodzice=Starzec z klanu Hyūga |Rodzina=Matka Hinaty i Hanabi~Żona |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=78 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=46 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |Film=Naruto film: Więzienie krwi |OVA=Nareszcie starcie! Jōnin kontra genin!! Niekontrolowane spotkanie turnieju walki wręcz! |Powieść=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest shinobi z Konohagakure oraz głową klanu Hyūga. Przeszłość thumb|left|Hiashi wraz ze swoją rodziną. Hiashi urodził się zaledwie kilka sekund przed swoim bratem bliźniakiem Hizashim, przez co to on został głową klanu Hyūga. Natomiast jedynym celem w życiu Hizashiego stała się ochrona głównej gałęzi rodu. Po kilku latach, gdy urodził się Neji, Hizashi Hyūga był bardzo zasmucony, że jego syn nigdy nie będzie w stanie w pełni wykorzystać swojego potencjału. Hiashi był również odpowiedzialny za zapieczętowanie Byakugana Nejiego. Hizashi obwiniał się za to, że jego syn będzie skazany na taki sam los tylko przez to, że urodził się później niż Hiashi. Wkrótce Hizashi aktywuje Byakugan i atakuje Hinatę z zamiarem zabicia jej. Hiashi]] jednak wyczuł jego intencje i natychmiast zareagował aktywując pieczęć i sprawiając tym samym ogromny ból Hizashiemu, po czym uprzedził go, że nie będzie tolerował takich zachowań. Przypomina mu również, że jego obowiązkiem jest ochrona głównej gałęzi rodu. thumb|right|180px|Hizashi zatrzymuje brata. Podczas wizyty ninja z Kumogakure przybyłych do Konohy w celu podpisania traktatu pokojowego, mała Hinata Hyūga zostaje porwana. Hiashi natychmiast zareagował i uratował ją, szybko rozprawiając się z niedoszłym porywaczem, po czym odkrywa, że jest to ambasador Kumogakure. Kumogakure zażądało głowy Hiashiego pod pretekstem wszczęcia wojny między wioskami. Konoha chcąc uniknąć kolejnego konfliktu została zmuszona do spełnienia żądań, jednak nie chciano by Byakugan dostał się w ręce Kumogakure. Zasugerowano żeby zamiast ciała Hiashiego oddać im ciało jego brata bliźniaka, którego pieczęć zabezpieczyłaby jego Byakugan. Hiashi nie chciał się na to zgodzić, jednak Hizashi nalegał. Mówił, że chociaż jeden raz w życiu będzie mógł dokonać wyboru własnego losu, wynagrodzić swoje wykroczenia i uratować brata. Zanim Hizashiego został zabity poprosił brata, by ten powiedział Nejiemu dlaczego podjął taką decyzję. Początkowo Hiashi trenował Hinatę by ta stała się następcą klanu Hyūga. Jednak brak zaufania Hinaty i jej niewielkie zdolności zmusiły Hiashiego do podjęcia decyzji, że ta nie jest nic warta. Zamiast niej zajął się swoją młodszą córką Hanabi. Osobowość Hiashi wydaje się być bardzo surowy, co widać chociażby podczas jego żmudnych treningów z córką. Był również gotowy użyć pieczęci do ukarania Hizashiego za nieposłuszeństwo. Jest obojętny w stosunku do Hinaty mówiąc Kurenai, że nie interesują go zdolności córki a klan nie może mieć tak słabego następcy. Tak naprawdę tylko ukrywa swoją łagodną i czułą stronę, dba o swój klan i mimo wszystko nie zgadza się na śmierć brata. Jednak gdy Hinata uparcie dąży do osiągnięcia sukcesu jako następca klanu i robi ogromne postępy Hiashi zaczyna ją otwarcie dopingować. Po szlachetnym czynie Hizashiego, Hiashi nieco zmienia swoje poglądy wobec różnych gąłęzi klanu, stałsię bardziej wyrozumiały. Zaczął szkolenie z Nejim w pełnym zakresie technik klanowych mimo jego pochodzenia. Wygląd Hiashi jest lustrzanym odbiciem swego brata bliźniaka Hizashiego. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest brak posiadania pieczęci na czole. Hiashi ma długie, czarne włosy oraz białe oczy podobnie jak większość członków klanu. Zazwyczaj nosił tradycyjne, luźne szaty z długimi rękawami oraz haori. Jako członek Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi włożył standardowy strój shinobi z Konohagakure wraz z opaską na czole. Umiejętności Jako lider klanu Hyūga Hiashi jest niewątpliwie potężnym shinobi. Jest doskonale obeznany we wszystkich tajnych technikach klanowych. Jest również biegłym użytkownikiem specjalnej techniki juinjutsu używanej do zapieczętowania Byakugana. Hiashi jest w stanie aktywować pieczęć w każdej chwili sprawiając przeciwnikowi ogromny ból. Byakugan 180px|thumb|left|Hiashi aktywuje Byakugan. Jako członek klanu Hyūga Hiashi posiada Byakugan, kekkei Genkai, które daje mu prawie pełne pole widzenia i możliwość zobaczenia przepływu czakry przeciwnika. Był w stanie wykorzystać w pełni swoje dōjutsu. Taijutsu 180px|thumb|right|Hiashi używa Hakkeshō Kaiten. Hiashi jest prawdziwym mistrzem taijutsu używającym tajnego stylu walki klanu Hyūga. Jako pierwszy dostrzegł i zabił ambasadora Kumogakure. Podczas ataku na Konohę był w stanie bez szwanku odpierać ataki kilkunastu ninja z Otogakure i Sunagakure jednocześnie. Jest najbieglejszym użytkownikiem technik klanu Hyūga. Statystyki Część I Egzamin na Chūnina 180px|thumb|left|Hiashi przeprasza Nejiego. Hiashi po raz pierwszy zadebiutował w anime podczas egzaminowej walki Nejiego z Hinatą. Był zaskoczony, że Neji był w stanie opanować techniki klanowe w takim stopniu pomimo tego, że nie pochodził z głównej gałęzi klanu. Po walce Nejiego z Naruto, Hiashi zdecydował się zdradzić Nejiemu okoliczności śmierci jego ojca. Ten jednak mu nie wierzył, zrozumiał, że to prawda gdy Hiashi ukłonił mu się, przeprosił go i prosił o przebaczenie. Atak na Konohę 180px|thumb|right|Hiashi pokonuje kilkunastu przeciwników naraz. Po inwazji Otogakure i Sunagakure na Konohę, Hiashi dołącza do walki. Otoczony przez shinobi aktywuje Byakugan i pokonuje kilkunastu shinobich za jednym zamachem, po czym mówi, że Klan Hyūga był jednym z najsilniejszych w wiosce i nie wolno o tym zapominać. Poszukiwanie Tsunade Hiashi był widziany, gdy Tsunade została piątą Hokage, obok swojego bratanka i córki. Pościg za Sasuke 180px|thumb|left|Hiashi trenuje z Nejim. Gdy Neji Hyūga został uratowany przez lekarzy w szpitalu, Hiashi zaczyna bardziej przejmować się jego przyszłością, rozpoczyna z nim aktywny trening. Trenowali nie oszczędzając sił, gdy Hinata przynosi im herbatę, Hiashi mówi, że powinni sobie zrobić przerwę. Część II Inwazja Paina Podczas inwazji Paina na Konohę Hiashi jest daleko od wioski, zostawił Hinatę pod ochroną Kō Hyūga. Historia Konohy W anime Hinata ponownie zostaje porwana przez shinobi z Kumogakure. Hiashi przybywa gdy Neji właśnie ma zostać uderzony broniąc Hinaty, jednak Hiashi blokuje cios. Przestępca próbuje uciec jednak zostaje zatrzymany i pokonany, po czym Hiashi tłumaczy im, że oboje są dla niego ważni, Neji jako pamiątka po zmarłym bracie a Hinata jako córka. Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi 180px|thumb|left|Hiashi zostaje przypisany do Pierwszej Dywizji Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi. Kiedy Hiashi wrócił do wioski został przydzielony do Pierwszej Dywizji Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi pod dowództwem Daruiego. Gdy wojna powoli się zaczynała Hiashi dostrzegł ogromną armię białych zetsu oraz wiele wezwanych z zaświatów shinobi, w tym Dana, Asumę oraz Hizashiego. 200px|thumb|right|Hiashi walczy ze swym zmarłym bratem. Hiashi stanął do walki ze swym zmarłym bratem. Hizashi ubolewa, że choć miał chronić główną gałąź rodu, teraz staje przed nim jako jego przeciwnik. Hiashi opowiada mu o tym, jak Neji i Hinata stojąc na polu walki obok siebie udowodnili, że podział na główną i boczną gałąź klanu nie powinien mieć miejsca. Następnie obaj bracia rozpoczynają walkę, która kończy się zwycięstwem shinobi sojuszu i zapieczętowaniem Hizashiego. Odrodzenie Dziesięcioogoniastego 200px|thumb|left|Technika Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi. Hiashi wraz z resztą Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi rozpoczyna walkę z Juubim. Ogłaszając swoje przybycie Hiashi przeprasza wszystkich, że tak długo to trwało. Następnie pochwalił Ino za jej umiejętności kontroli przeciwnika. Hiashi wraz z resztą sojuszu próbował unieruchomić Dziesięcioogoniastego, jednak bezskutecznie. Zauważył również, że jednym atakiem bestia była zdolna zniszczyć całe miasto oraz to, że kolejny atak został skierowany ku siedzibie sojuszu. 180px|thumb|right|Deklaracja ochrony Naruto. Hiashi informuje Naruto, ze przybyli tu by go chronić. Po czym osłonił siebie i Naruto przed atakiem Shinju. Hiashi z przerażeniem patrzył jak Neji decyduje się zostać ludzką tarczą, żeby ochronić Naruto i Hinatę. Neji zmarł, Hiashi przeprosił brata, że nie był w stanie go ochronić. Ciekawostki *''Hiashi'' oznacza "dzienne" bądź odnosi się do pozycji słońca. Cytaty *(Do shinobi z Oto i Suny podczas inwazji.) Klan Hyūga jest jednym z najsilniejszych w Konohagakure. Zapamiętajcie to. *(Do Nejiego i Hinaty) Hinata jest moją najcenniejszą córką, za to ty jesteś pamiątką po moim zmarłym bracie. *(Do Hizashiego) ''Przeznaczenie nie istnieje! Twój syn i moja córka są tam, walczą aby to udowodnić! Tu nie chodzi o ochronę głównej gałęzi rodu, chodzi o to by chronić się nawzajem! Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia